The Battles Within
by LSUABW
Summary: Emotions run rampant through Titans Tower on a regular basis. They're teenagers, after all. The life of a Teen Titan takes a lot out of Beast Boy and Raven. Will they find love, or pain? Rated M for language, sexual stuff. Please read and review! Check out the sequel, entitled "The Long Road"! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, its characters, or any music mentioned in the story.
1. Tears

**The story takes place a little over a year after the movie "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo". Beast Boy is about 17 years old, Raven's around 18, Robin's around 17, Starfire's about 18, and Cyborg is around 20.**

**There's a lemon hidden somewhere in this story, but you'll have to read the whole story to find it! (Hint hint, it's chapter 8, but please read chapters 1-7 and 9-12 too!)  
**

******This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Beast Boy awoke, not realizing he was screaming. He'd had another nightmare about his parents' death.

He realized he'd been sleeping on the floor, which usually meant that he got a good night's sleep, but not this time. He remained on the floor, and allowed streams of tears to fall down his face.

The anguished Titan looked at his hand and saw that he was holding the one picture he had of his parents from before the experiment that turned him green. He put his head in his hands and a heavy sob choked out of his throat.

"How could I let them die like that?" he wondered.

He'd managed to repress the grief he'd bottled up inside since he joined the Doom Patrol all those years ago. But it seemed that all that time was not enough for him to fully cope with the tragedy.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry, Dad."

He was about to break down once again when he realized that someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Beast Boy?" the voice rang. "Beast Boy?!" the voice was louder now.

Beast Boy snapped back to reality and put the photo of his parents back inside the drawer of his nightstand. But before he could walk away from it, he picked it up again and looked at it, a stray tear escaping. He fell onto his knees, giving him slight brush-burns as his knees dug into the carpet.

"I have _got_ to start wearing pajama pants," he muttered to himself, kneeling there in his green and dark-magenta boxers, the tear still streaking down his green face.

He noticed that his door became encased with black energy, and he quickly stood up, wiping the tears from his face. The door slid open and Raven spoke softly in her monotone voice.

"Beast Boy, you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he lied, secretly feeling extremely grateful that it was Raven at his door and not one of the other Titans. "I'm fine."

Raven stared at him with skepticism in her eyes, seeing another tear or two that managed to escape from his tear ducts the moment she opened the door.

"Come on, Beast Boy, I can sense things much better than you can hide things," she said softly. She could easily sense how vulnerable he was, and she chose her words carefully, to avoid upsetting him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked up at her, since he was still the shortest of the Titans, but he had grown considerably over the past year or two, and was now very close to Raven's height.

His eyes locked onto hers. Raven just wanted to comfort him. Raven, the girl who showed very little sympathy or emotion to anyone, if ever any at all. Raven, the person on this Earth that he loved the most.

He shuddered slightly at her gesture, and slowly nodded his head and moved to the side, and Raven stepped into his room.

Trying not to let Beast Boy notice, she held her breath before walking into his room.

She had come by his room on several occasions in the last few months, just finding an excuse to be able to talk to him and see him. And with each visit came an internal battle with herself as she would attempt to show him subtle inklings of her love for him.

But she knew the horrible stench that came from his room: body odor, piles of dirty clothes that nearly reached the ceiling of his room, and dirty dishes he had brought up there so he could eat his tofu without being judged. Lately Cyborg had been getting on his nerves about him eating tofu even more than usual.

Once inside his room, she walked toward the bedroom window and looked at Beast Boy. Her glance shifted to the window, then back to Beast Boy, as if signaling to him. He understood and chuckled slightly, granting her permission to open the window.

"I guess when you live in a pigsty, you kinda get used to it," he sighed sheepishly.

Raven took a big breath by the window and walked over to Beast Boy, who was laughing so hard he fell yet again to his knees, only this time the tears were replaced with howling laughter.

"_Well, at least he's not crying anymore,"_ _Happy chirped._ _"At least we get to see that beautiful smile of his."_

_"NO!" Raven screamed at her whimsical emotion. "Happy, don't think that way! He's our teammate! We're not even supposed to LIKE him, remember?"_

As Raven struggled with her own mind, Beast Boy looked up at her and realized that she was thinking and talking to her emotions, so he didn't interrupt. He had gotten used to the way Raven processed things in her mind, and he let her think without intrusion until she was ready to speak.

_"But I do like him, I really do," thought Raven. "In fact, I think I love — NOO! We can't think that way! We'll only hurt the both of us!"_

Beast Boy began to grow concerned for his mysterious teammate. He stood and cautiously walked toward her to comfort her, forgetting about his own nightmare.

Raven, still inwardly focused, put her hands to the sides of her head and intensified her focus into her self-contradicting mind.

_"Don't fight it, Raven!" Happy sang. "You love him, don't you? Because I sure do!" She then started jumping up and down inside Nevermore._

"Yes, I do," Raven said, admitting defeat to her bouncy emotion, unaware that she'd spoken the last sentence out loud.

"Huh?" Beast Boy was on one knee with his hand on her shoulder. "'You do' what?"

Her mind returned from Nevermore into Beast Boy's room, where she became aware that she was on her knees next to him. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he had his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh nothing," she lied. "It's nothing." She couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her pale gray face. Beast Boy reached toward her, pushing away the beautiful hair that had fallen in front of her face, and wiped the tear away.

"Please, Rae, it's okay to tell me," Beast Boy encouraged her. "I want us to be able to confide in each other."

She slowly looked up at him. He had a genuine smile on his goofy face. She couldn't help but smile back at that grin; at the tooth that escaped from his lips every time he closed his mouth.

Here she was, crying on the floor of his room with his arms now around her, when she had been the one to come here to comfort him because he was the one screaming and crying no more than three minutes earlier.

"Never mind," she said and quickly stood up, wiping away more tears.

She walked quickly toward the door but then suddenly stopped when she realized Beast Boy had stood up and had grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her back to him, and their bodies met.

He looked up at her, his eyes twinkling with his toothy grin. Raven looked at him, her eyes already welling up with tears. The intensity between their eyes seemed to create a magnet between them as their faces inched toward one another.

"Beast Boy..." Raven breathed.

"Raven..." Beast Boy whispered back.

Their faces were an inch apart now. Still gazing intensely into one another's eyes, their minds and hearts were racing.

"_This is it!" Beast Boy thought. "Don't screw this up! PLEASE don't screw this up! You've waited years for this!"_

_"This is it!" Happy laughed, with a smile completely overtaking her face. "Just let it happen, Rae! Don't fight it!"_

For one of the few times in her life, Raven just let go of everything clouding her mind, and she closed her eyes and leaned in toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy did the same.

An obnoxiously loud siren went off the instant their lips met, throwing them both backward onto the floor. Black energy encased the light bulb in Beast Boy's ceiling and shattered it, casting the two of them into darkness, except for the moonlight filling the room.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin reported over the intercom.

They remained on the ground, and looked at each other for a few seconds. Beast Boy smiled nervously at Raven and started scratching the back of his head, but Raven turned her head away and looked at the carpeted floor, and with the depressed look on her face that he had grown used to, she quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's go," she said softly, with a definite sadness in her voice.

Beast Boy's smile disappeared, replaced by a sullen look, much like Raven's.

"Yeah," he said sorrowfully. "Let's go."

And the two of them sprinted toward the living room.

...

**Just letting you know now: I tweak my stories on a regular basis to try to make them a little better, so if you see that I've updated my story but there's no new chapter, it just means i changed some of the wording of it, or maybe added a little bit to further explain something, or something like that...**


	2. Flight

Raven and Beast Boy reached the living room and ran over to Robin and Starfire, who were standing at the Titans' computer.

"Johnny Rancid," Robin said sternly. "He's at the docks."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know," Robin replied, rubbing his eyes. It was evident that he and Starfire had just awoke from their respective slumbers.

"Let me rephrase," Beast Boy mumbled. "What the hell is he doing there at 3:00 in the morning?!"

"I say we get there and find out for ourselves," Robin replied.

"Agreed," Starfire chimed in. "The Johnny Rancid must be stopped as quickly as possible."

"Titans, move out!" Robin yelled.

"Ugh, great," Beast Boy muttered, expecting Raven to say something encouraging. But she didn't. She was already out the door, right behind Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy would have even preferred a witty, insulting jeer from Cyborg than the silence he felt after his comment, but Cyborg had gone to pay the Titans East a visit the day before, and wouldn't be getting back until next week.

Standing alone in the living room, he let out a depressed sigh, morphed into a hawk, and flew out of the living room after the other Titans.

The wind picked up as the Titans got closer to the docks, but the flying Titans zoomed right through it. Fog had begun to roll in, but not enough to hinder the Titans' visibility. Beast Boy spent the whole trip racking his mind, pondering the events that had just transpired mere minutes ago.

_"After that moment together in my room, I figured Raven would at least have waited for me on the way out of the tower," Beast Boy thought as he soared through the early-morning fog. "Stupid fucking Johnny Rancid, ruining what might be the ONLY close moment I might ever have with Raven."_

Little did he know that Raven was also analyzing the same events in her mind.

_"Why did I let this happen? I can't let him know how I feel about him," Raven thought. "He can't ever know. It'll only end in more pain. I don't want to have my heart broken again like what happened with Malchior."_

_"But Beast Boy isn't an ancient evil dragon!" Brave said. "And I bet he's a real animal in the sack."  
_

_"Brave, shut the hell up!" Raven shouted internally at her emotion.  
_

_"It's not like we'll ever find out, anyway," Brave retorted. "Raven doesn't have the balls to even ask him how he feels about her."_

_"It's not that I don't have the balls for it, Brave," Raven explained, trying to get the image of male genitalia out of her head. "You know I can't do that because if I express love to someone, it will only end in disaster for everyone involved."_

_"But love is an amazing thing!" said Love, smiling. "It's what makes the world go 'round!"_

_"Yeah, but in our case, it might make the world go 'BOOM'," added Timid._

Raven quieted her emotions as she, Starfire and Beast Boy touched down in front of Pier 41, followed quickly by Robin on the R Cycle, which skidded to a stop ten feet away from the others.

"Well, well, well," Johnny Rancid hissed. "Nice to see you again, Bird Boy!"

As Robin opened his mouth to deliver his usual pre-fight one-liner, Rancid lifted his laser guns and shot at a warehouse, sending the rubble crashing down toward the team.

"Titans, move!" Robin screamed, and the team dodged the oncoming rubble by inches. Rancid laughed maniacally.

Robin flung a Bird-a-rang at Rancid, cutting one of the villain's guns in half. Rancid screamed and pointed the other gun at Starfire, who flew at him full speed with her hands glowing green, ready to release her starbolts. She threw a dozen starbolts at him, and missed. He, however, hit his target with his gun, and Starfire fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Rancid laughed, as Robin ran over to help Starfire up.

"How 'bout this?" Raven said as she surrounded some nearby wood crates with her black energy and launched them toward the laughing villain. He dodged the first two, and he slammed his fist into the third, breaking it.

"You wimps got nothin'!" he taunted.

"What could you possibly want here?" Robin demanded. "Why are you destroying the pier?"

"Because I can!" Rancid replied, laughing hysterically.

He didn't see a giant green rhino charging behind him. Beast Boy hit him with everything he had, and sent Rancid flying through the air, and his flailing body landed right on top of Raven.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he purred at Raven before getting up. "Ya know, for a wimpy little Titan, you're pretty damn-"

Starfire didn't give Rancid a chance to finish his sentence, as her starbolt knocked him off of Raven and sent him sliding fifteen feet across the concrete.

He stood up and started to scream something, but was interrupted by Robin who yelled as he ran at Rancid with his bo staff drawn. As Robin started to swing at him, Rancid punched Robin in the gut, grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over himself.

"Nice moves, Bird Boy!" Rancid roared. "Maybe your little _girlfriend_ can help you out!"

"I most certainly will!" Starfire said as she flew in and hit Rancid with her eyebeams, stunning him temporarily. Beast Boy took the opportunity and ran at him.

_"You're not going to interrupt my intimate moments anymore!" Beast Boy screamed inside his head._

He transformed into a bull and hit Rancid square in his chest, sending him flying over his motorcycle, over the pier and into the water. Rancid floated to the surface in a daze.

Before the villain could come to, Raven encased him in a ball of her black energy, lifted him out of the water, and threw him against the side of another warehouse. He dropped to the ground and landed with a squishy thud.

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, and sprinted toward the villain, who was still seeing stars circling his head. The gorilla flung a giant fist into Rancid's left jaw, sending the villain quickly to the ground.

Beast Boy's mind was going nuts, along with his animalistic body. He pounced on Rancid and pounded punch after punch into Rancid's face, until Starfire wrestled him off of the villain, who lay on the ground, twitching.

Robin walked over to Rancid, rolled him onto his stomach, and hand-cuffed him before he could gain the strength to strike back. The police arrived, and Robin directed them toward the villain.

"This isn't over, Bird Boy!" Rancid screamed, weakly. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

He continued his series of weak threats as the police led him into the back of their armored van.

Beast Boy glared at the villain. Rancid, still screaming, locked eyes with Beast Boy for a moment, and instantly became silent.

He had never seen the small, green Titan so angry. Rancid was genuinely scared for a moment, then came back to reality when one of the police officers shoved him into the back of the van.

"Hey, watch it!" Rancid barked at the officer, who ignored him.

Beast Boy stood there watching the armored van leave and disappear into the distance.

"Beast Boy, what the hell was _that_ all about?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing," Beast Boy said plainly, looking over at Raven. Raven's expressionless face was staring at the ground. Beast Boy turned back to Robin, his eyes flashing with an unusual indifference that Robin had never seen before.

Robin's face twisted with skepticism, but he left it at that, and turned and walked back to the R Cycle.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to talk about it in front of the others. He stood there silently, turning his attention back toward Raven, who looked up briefly at him, then quickly turned her head away again and slowly floated back toward Titans Tower.

"Beast Boy, let's get back to the Tower," Robin commanded.

Silently, he turned, morphed into a hawk and followed Raven and Starfire back to Titans Tower.

_"If you interrupt me again when I'm alone with Raven, I'll rip you to shreds, Rancid," Beast Boy thought. "You worthless sack of shit."_

...


	3. Movie Night

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

Raven was sitting at the end of the couch reading a book. Robin was putting the clean dishes away, with Starfire helping him.

Beast Boy entered the Titans living room and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed his game controller and switched the TV on.

He glanced over at Raven, trying to figure out a way to engage her in polite conversation. After five seconds without coming up with something to say, Beast Boy gave up with a sigh and turned the GameStation on, and began playing Mega Monkeys 4.3.

_"Why does Raven act like our moment in my room never happened?" he wondered. "I know she keeps things to herself, but this just isn't the same!"_

He paused the game and turned to Raven.

"So Raven…" he said nervously, "What book are ya reading?"

"My favorite one," she replied, disinterested in Beast Boy's attempt to exchange pleasantries. "Please leave me alone."

Beast Boy was about to say something when the doors burst open with a loud bang.

"Whassup, y'all?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried out with joy at the arrival of her metallic teammate. "It is glorious to see you again! The sight of you makes my eyes sore!"

"Um, thanks, Star!" Cyborg chuckled at her misuse of the phrase. "I just had the most awesome time over in Steel City! I helped the Titans East build their new sportsplex on their roof, complete with Olympic-size swimming pool, volleyball court, basketball court, and even a batting cage!"

"It's good to have you back, Cyborg," Robin said as he walked toward Cyborg and shook his hand.

"Yo, BB! Guess what I got on the way back?" Cyborg spoke to the green Titan in a kind of "nana-nana-boo-boo" tone.

"Lemme guess," Beast Boy replied dryly. "A quickie from Bumblebee?"

"HEY!" Cyborg screamed, charging at Beast Boy with steam blowing out his ears. "That is none of your business!"

Beast Boy stood his ground, despite Cyborg's menacing face being uncomfortably close to his.

Cyborg's face immediately brightened, then he whispered delightedly in Beast Boy's ear, "I got that as soon as I got there."

Beast Boy's face quickly lit up and he laughed, "Nice!" The two high-fived, then Cyborg hopped on the couch and pulled something out of his bag.

"Anyway, what I got is an advanced copy of _Gotham Buzzsaw Massacre 2_!" he declared proudly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"YES!" the changeling screamed. "Movie night!"

"Oh, definitely yes!" Starfire squeaked. "I shall fetch the popping corn and the unhealthy snack foods!" Then she zipped out of the living room.

Raven looked up from her book and examined the movie Cyborg still held in his hand.

"Eh, why not?" she said, scooting closer to the middle of the couch, as Robin walked over to join his team.

Starfire returned with her arms full of food. She spread it all out on the coffee table, and took her place on the couch next to Robin. They put their arms around each other and got comfortable. Raven scoffed at the sight of the two of them.

_"I wish Beast Boy would hold me like that," Raven thought with a depressed look on her face, still resting her vision on the couple ten feet away from her._

"Don't worry, Raven," Beast Boy said, removing her from her thoughts. "I'll be right here next to you if you get scared."

"I don't get scared from stupid movies, Beast Boy," she said instinctively.

"You said the same thing before we watched _Wicked Scary_, and you remember how that turned out," Beast Boy reminded her. Raven swung her book at his head, but he ducked away from the attack. He giggled, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"All right, I might take you up on that," she said softly.

Beast Boy's face lit up, and he scooted a few inches closer to her. Her normal reaction would have been to scoot away from him, but she didn't. Beast Boy noticed this, but he didn't press his luck.

He nudged Cyborg, who had just sat back down after starting the movie, and asked him where he got the advanced copy of the movie from.

"While I was in Steel City, we busted some dumb-ass who tried to take over the movie studio," Cyborg answered Beast Boy's question with a chuckle. "The guy in charge over there just handed me a bunch of advanced copies of movies as a "thank you" for saving his studio. I got the sequel to _The Avengers_, _Iron Man 3_, and a bunch of other kick-ass movies!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said. Then he turned to Raven, expecting her enthusiasm to match his. Needless to say, he was slightly disappointed.

"I bet this movie is gonna be scary, huh Raven?"

"It'll be horrifying, I'm sure," Raven replied with dry sarcasm.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Halfway through the movie, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it in hers.

He held his breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Much to his surprise, she nestled into his shoulder, but she kept her eyes on the screen.

Beast Boy's heart pounded in his chest, and he leaned his head against hers. He heard her let out a small, satisfied sigh.

_"Just cherish this moment, Beast Boy," he thought. "The woman of your dreams is lying in your arms."_

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The movie ended, and Robin, Cyborg and Starfire started laughing and discussing the scariest parts of the movie.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked back at the others, who had their backs turned. Then he allowed his head to fall back onto the back of the couch, in a fake sleep, so he could continue sitting on the couch with Raven without the others disturbing them.

The others said good night to each other and left the living room. Robin and Starfire held hands as they walked down the hall to their respective rooms.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around, making sure he and Raven were alone. When he realized they were, he picked his head back up, and glanced down to his beloved. He leaned down closer to her, and he could hear her breathing softly.

"I'm here, Raven," he whispered into her ear. "I always will be."

He gazed down upon her. She was so beautiful, and for the time being, she was his, as far as he was concerned.

Her bluish-purple hair had grown longer over the last few months, and it shone in the moonlight. Her soft skin and ample curves felt so satisfying against his body, and he thought of what he would give to have her in his arms like this every night.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She shifted slightly in her sleep for a moment. Beast Boy rubbed her head, running his fingers softly through her hair, and whispered in her ear again.

"I love you, Raven. I love you more than you'll let me."

...


	4. Leap of Faith

Raven slowly awoke, stretched her arms and legs and rolled off her bed. She landed on her feet with a small thud and walked toward her door to head for the bathroom.

She suddenly stopped five feet in front of her door as confusion swept over her.

_"Wait, how did I get back in my bed?" Raven wondered. "I don't remember walking back to my room. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep watching the movie last night."_

She made her way to the bathroom hastily, showered and changed quickly, and then headed to Beast Boy's room.

She heard an unusual noise coming from his room, one that she had never heard come from his room before. It sounded like…a vacuum cleaner. She knocked firmly on his door.

"Beast Boy!" she said loudly.

The vacuum cleaner drowned out her call, and she could hear his stereo blasting rock music.

"BEAST BOY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while banging vociferously on the door.

She heard the vacuum cleaner shut off, then the music turned down, and ten seconds later, the door opened.

"What's up, Raven?" Beast Boy said, sounding a bit irritated. "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace played in the background from his speakers.

"You got a minute to talk?" The sorceress asked.

"Sure, I guess," Beast Boy answered. "Come on in."

Raven stood in the doorway, frozen in amazement at what she saw.

Beast Boy's floor was spotless, except for the vacuum cleaner. He had neatly made his bed, and there were no dirty dishes or dirty clothes to be found.

And the biggest surprise: there was no horrible odor hanging in the air. Beast Boy had placed air freshener plug-ins in five of the outlets in his room. "Animal I Have Become" faded away, and "Creatures (For a While)" by 311 had begun playing on the speakers.

"Beast Boy, your room looks wonderful!" Raven said, soaking it all in. "I can actually breathe! And I ca—"

"Thanks," Beast Boy interrupted her with noticeable indifference. "I still have more vacuuming to do."

Raven studied his facial expressions, or lack thereof, and wondered why he was suddenly acting so cold toward her.

"Beast Boy, is something wrong?" Raven asked, with a concerned look on her pale face.

"Nope," he replied sternly, staring directly into her dark, violet eyes. "No problems at all. I'm just spending the entire morning cleaning my room, making it nice and pleasant, in the hopes that someone special might want to actually spend some time with me in here."

_"He couldn't possibly be talking about_ me,"_ Raven thought, as her heart sank._

"B-But…" Raven stuttered, "Terra's gone, Beast Boy."

"You know Goddamn well that I'm not talking about Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven looked into his eyes, which were glowing with anger.

_"He doesn't love Terra?" Raven became confused. "I had hoped that he cared about me, but I never thought he actually did." She was both worried and excited that he was talking about her._

"You know, Raven, you might deny it, and hide from your feelings like you usually do, but I know that there was something special between us that night when we kissed for three milliseconds, when Johnny Rancid fucked it all up."

Raven couldn't say a word. She just stood there, in pure shock.

"I never shared a moment with Terra that was anywhere near as intimate as the one we shared that night in here," he admitted, in a voice that was still fairly loud. "Yeah, I liked her, but...it was never in the same way that I feel about you." He amazed even himself at how much he was admitting to her face.

"Last night, you fell asleep in my arms during the movie," Beast Boy continued, with slightly lower volume, so none of the other Titans could overhear their conversation. "I held you in my arms, and I kissed your forehead, and I ran my fingers through your hair, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you were dreaming about me."

Raven's eyes began to form tears at his words, both out of fear and out of love.

"After the movie ended, I stayed with you on the couch for over an hour, just to be alone with you. Then I carried you back to your room, and I laid you in your bed," Beast Boy continued. "You looked so beautiful, like you always do. Yeah, I think you're beautiful. I always have. There, I said it."

Raven was still stunned, speechless. "Creatures (For a While)" ended, and "Lying from You" by Linkin Park came on.

"And you know what I realized, as I lay in my bed, alone?" The anger in his voice began to slowly rise again, almost perfectly synchronized with the intense guitar riff and drums from the song. "I realized that I might be wasting my time, my energy, and my life for someone who doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her."

Raven couldn't stop tears from slowly rolling down her face, and she stared at the ground, now unable to look Beast Boy in the eyes.

"It's now or never for me at this point, and I'm making a huge leap of faith, here," Beast Boy said with a suddenly soft voice. Raven had a feeling that she knew what was about to happen.

"I love you, Raven. I love you so much that it burns my insides when you ignore me, when you turn me away, when you spurn my friendship."

Raven's worst fear, which was also her strongest desire, had come true.

_"He_ does_ love me," Raven thought. Love and Happy were holding hands and jumping for joy. Even Timid grew a wide smile. _

_"It's about damn time!" Brave shouted. "Woo-hoo! See, Raven? I told you he was hot for you! Now you can ride him like a stallion!"_

Raven silenced her emotions, and continued listening to Beast Boy.

"If you have anywhere close to as much love for me as I have for you, I would think you would push your emotions aside and just tell me how you really feel," Beast Boy declared, with a tone of finality in his voice. "Or maybe I just don't know you as well as I think I do."

Raven couldn't speak, but her tears multiplied, and she let out a sob. Beast Boy stood there, taken completely by surprise. She ran out the door and into her room without saying a word, and locked the door behind her.

Beast Boy stood in his room for a few moments, then shook his head and let out a sorrowful sigh. He picked the vacuum cleaner up off the floor and put it back in the closet. He shut his speakers off and opened his window. He took a deep breath, just staring out at the water below, and the city on the horizon.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the morning air. Then, on impulse, he jumped out the window.

He let himself free-fall in his human form for a few seconds, just taking in the feeling of imminent death. Then at the last possible instant, he morphed into a falcon and swooped back upwards, and flew off into the distance.

...


	5. Nevermore

Raven lay on her bed, curled up in her sheets. She still had tears in her eyes.

She grabbed her stuffed chicken that Beast Boy had won her at the carnival a couple years ago, and she hugged it tightly.

The dark Titan sniffled as she thought out loud to herself.

"I know that he loves me," she thought, "but what if he's already given up on me?"

"What are you talking about, you doofus?" Rude said through Raven's mouth. "He told you he loves you! All you have to do is make a move, and he'll crawl back to you!"

"You know it's not that simple," Raven reminded her emotion.

Rude belched loudly as a response.

"Love is basically the forbidden fruit of my life," Raven resumed her explanation. "It only brings chaos, destruction, and disaster."

"But if Beast Boy is with you, what else matters?" Love said.

Raven could hear Love, but she couldn't see her.

"Have you never heard the phrase 'Love conquers all'?" Love continued. "Anything that happens as a result of your feelings, he'll stand by you, stay with you, and protect you! You know he will, because he loves you!"

Raven's tears began to disappear, and she felt a powerful wave of peculiar emotion sweep over her. She was confused, and anxious as well.

Raven sat up, crossing her legs Indian style. She closed her eyes and began to levitate.

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _Raven chanted. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

Suddenly, she was in her mind, in Nevermore.

"What's happening?" she said out loud, nervously.

"Love is gaining more ground inside you, Raven!" Happy said with a grin flashing from ear to ear.

As Happy finished her sentence, Love appeared before Raven, with a new emotion standing next to her that Raven didn't recognize.

"Raven, this is Lust," Love answered Raven's question before she could ask it. "Lust has been hidden inside your head since you hugged Beast Boy after the whole Malchior incident. That was when you truly realized that you liked him as more than a friend."

Raven gazed at this new-found emotion with some suspicion.

"You haven't really been paying any attention to me, Raven," Lust said in a voice that Raven was unfamiliar with. It was a sultry, seductive voice that Raven had never used before.

"I'm a Teen Titan," Raven replied. "I don't have time for sex. Plus, that would potentially jeopardize my role on the team. Robin would—"

"Lust is a very important aspect of love, Raven," Love interjected. "Love has to come first before Lust appears, but Lust can be much more…ahem…powerful in certain situations."

Raven was about to ask Love to explain, when Brave interrupted her.

"So the stankball is in your court, Chief," Brave said arrogantly. "All you have to do is pull the trigger. Tell Beast Boy how you feel about him."

"I can't," Raven replied. She wanted to, with all her heart. "I couldn't live with myself if the consequences of the chaos in my mind create disaster for the world, for the other Titans."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Brave shouted. "You love Beast Boy, and that's all that matters. If you _don't_ tell him, that emptiness is going to eat you from the inside out. So what have you got to lose?"

"My friends," Raven said, looking at her feet.

"Beast Boy is your _best_ friend," Love interrupted Brave as she opened her mouth to counter Raven's depressing answer. "You won't lose him as long as you're _with_ him. And the other Titans will stand behind you, because you're their friend, and they love you. Love is more powerful than the strongest evil."

"Umm…" Rage appeared, and she was angry, as usual. "I beg to differ."

"Oh, shut up," Rude said condescendingly. "You're not in this conversation, so beat it, asshole."

Rage stepped forward aggressively toward the other emotions, grinding her teeth together menacingly, but Brave jumped into her path and stood her ground. Rage growled, then slunk away from the others and disappeared.

Raven looked up at Love, who was smiling proudly at her. A smile began to appear on Raven's face as a final tear still fell from her face. Happy was gearing up for another round of jumping for joy, and Lust winked at Raven.

"All right," Raven conceded to her emotions. "I'll tell him."

As Nevermore faded away, Raven came back to the world. She opened her eyes, and looked around. The rare smile on her soft, sweet lips quickly disappeared when she noticed the alarm going off and the red light flashing all around the room.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted over the intercom.

Raven headed for the living room. She was the last to enter the room, as Cyborg and Starfire were already gathered around Robin at the computer.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Adonis, and he's downtown, destroying City Hall," Robin said austerely.

"Well let's go get him!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"What are you so excited about?" Raven asked him. "It's just Adonis."

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, "but there was no challenge in Steel City: no real criminal masterminds, no monsters, no psychotic villains, just petty criminals. The only real threat over there is Brother Blood, and he's still in jail where he belongs. I'm ready to get back in the action!"

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire brought to their attention the fact that their green companion had not shown up yet. "I hope he has not fallen ill."

"We don't have time to wait for him," Robin replied. "Titans, move out!"

Cyborg ran to the T Car and hopped in. He revved the engine, and couldn't help but smile. He'd put some real miles on his baby, going back and forth from Steel City a few times in the last year, visiting the Titans East.

Only Beast Boy knew the real reason why Cyborg insisted on traveling there so often: Cyborg had a thing for Bumblebee. Though the others didn't know, they certainly wouldn't have been surprised if they found out.

Robin pulled alongside the T Car on the R Cycle. Starfire and Raven hovered overhead, waiting for the other two to head out, which they did, quickly.

_"I hope Beast Boy's okay," Raven thought. "I hope it's not because of me running away from him today."_

She became extremely glum, and she worried for her green friend, but she knew she couldn't leave her friends to go look for Beast Boy.

Raven followed Starfire and the others downtown, but her mind was still wrapped around Beast Boy and the events of the morning.

...


	6. Adonis

As the Titans sped toward downtown, Raven couldn't get Beast Boy out of her head.

She tried to keep her mind focused on how to stop Adonis. But she was never any match for him; one of the other Titans usually did most of the work taking him down.

She thought about how Beast Boy took him down the first time they fought him, and the thought of Beast Boy once again took over her mind.

She thought of how deep down, she honestly found it sexy the way he beat the daylight out of Adonis, quickly changing animal forms to mix up his attacks against him. She remembered being turned on when Beast Boy got up in her face after her snide comment, and told her that he was sick of getting pushed around. She recalled watching him walk out of the room, still covered in the chemicals from the lab and looking like a bad-ass.

She shook her head and tried to steer her thoughts away from Beast Boy, but she just couldn't.

At last, she decided not to fight it. Still in mid-air, flying, she closed her eyes and channeled her mind into Beast Boy's, to try to talk to him.

_"Beast Boy, where are you?" Raven asked him. There was no response._

_"Beast Boy, please!" Raven pleaded. "Please just talk to me!" All she heard was silence._

_"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered sullenly, as a tear appeared. "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy. I'm sorry I've pushed you away so many times, after all you've done for me. But please, we need you. We're heading downtown. Adonis is destroying City Hall." _

Raven didn't get a chance to listen for a reply. Still in her own mind, she flew right into Starfire, who was hovering above City Hall - at least, what was left of it.

The T Car and the R Cycle screeched to a halt below the female Titans, who descended and landed in front of the building, only half of which was still standing.

Robin hopped off the R Cycle and took off his helmet. Cyborg stepped out of the T Car, clicked the lock button on the key remote, making the car chirp.

Adonis ripped a parking meter out of the ground, and hurled it at the building, breaking a pillar that supported the balcony of the second floor. Then he turned and faced the Titans.

"So, the wussy Titans are here! I'm _so_ scared!" Adonis said sarcastically. "I've been needing a good workout!"

"Ya know, Adonis," Robin said, "there's a 15-year membership in prison with your name on it, and they have a weight room there you can use as much as you want."

"Yeah, and maybe you can gain some actual muscle, instead of wearing a giant metal suit!" Cyborg joked.

"You're metal, too!" Adonis roared, taking offense to the cybernetic Titan's comment.

"Exactly," Cyborg said with a smirk on his face. Then he lifted his arm and shot his sonic cannon at the villain, knocking him backward and sending him flying into an office building. "I _am _metal, I don't _wear _it."

Adonis shook his head, and then he stood up and grabbed a parked SUV.

"Eat _this_, wimps!" he screamed as he threw the vehicle at the team.

"Titans, move!" Robin barked, and the team dodged the oncoming vehicle.

Raven dove to her right, did a perfect tuck-and-roll, and came to rest on one knee, ready to attack.

But her thoughts were running wild as she tried desperately to control her emotions.

_"Beast Boy probably would've made a joke about how the vehicle was a Dodge Durango, and that we dodged a Dodge," Raven thought. _

She wished he was there with her, even knowing he would've made the stupid pun. She already missed him terribly.

She collected herself for a moment, and hurled two parked cars at Adonis with her dark energy. Adonis swatted the two cars away simultaneously, as if they were mosquitoes.

"Pathetic," Adonis said with a laugh. Then he ran at her and threw a punch that hit her square in the side of the face, which sent her flying into the windshield of a parked car.

The punch had knocked her out cold, and she lay unconscious on the bed of twisted metal and broken glass.

Starfire flew in and threw several starbolts at the conceited criminal, but they didn't seem to bother him.

After her inaccurate barrage of green energy, he charged at her and ran right into her, barreling her over like a fullback over a linebacker in a football game.

Starfire bounced along the pavement and came to rest close to the rubble of City Hall. She sat up, dazed, and tried to stand up. However, she couldn't muster the strength to do so, and she fell back to the ground, barely conscious.

Robin threw a Bird-a-rang at Adonis, who blocked it with his forearm. Then the Boy Wonder charged at him and tried to hit him with combo punches, but to no avail. Adonis swung a giant metal fist and hit Robin in the ribs, knocking him away.

Cyborg ran in and swung his metal fists at Adonis, and popped the villain in the jaw with each punch.

"Come on, big man!" Cyborg taunted, continuing his onslaught of punches. "Hit me with your best shot, tough guy!"

Cyborg swung another fist, and Adonis caught it. The smirk on Cyborg's face disappeared instantly.

"If you say so," Adonis said appreciatively, and he took Cyborg's arm and threw him down the street. Cyborg hit the ground a block away and skidded into the pizza parlor.

"You punks are no match for Adonis!" Adonis yelled.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all got up slowly. They approached Adonis, and stopped twenty-five yards away from him, joining together.

"Titans, go!" Robin screamed and charged at Adonis with electronic discs in his hand, ready to throw them. Cyborg ran at the villain with his sonic cannon ready, and Starfire flew toward Adonis with her eyes and hands glowing green.

Adonis picked up a parked bus with a loud grunt. "Batter up!" he shouted and swung it at the charging Titans, hitting all of them.

They screamed as they flew over several buildings, and each of them landed on different roofs.

Cyborg and Starfire were knocked unconscious as they landed. Robin hit the hard surface of the roof of the museum. Weak all over, he tried to stand, but fainted and fell back down.

"All right, a walk-off home run!" Adonis cheered.

He noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, and turned and saw Raven rolling herself off the hood of the car she'd landed on. She was still very weak, and she hit the ground on her back after rolling off the car.

Before Raven could get back up, Adonis took a giant leap toward her, and landed on top of her, pinning her down.

He looked down at her, and an evil smile ran across his lips. Raven looked up at the villain with horror.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he purred at the helpless Titan. "You're sexy for a loser!" He leaned down and let his face hover two inches above hers. "How'd you like to kiss a _real _man, babe?"

Raven let out a scream, hoping somebody – anybody – would save her from this creep.

...


	7. Beauty and The Beast

Adonis laughed at Raven's cries for help. He moved his face away from hers, leaning back and resting on his knees, still keeping her pinned to the ground.

Raven closed her eyes tightly, still trying to wrestle herself free from the villain's grip. Her mind was frantically racing. She had to find a way to buy herself some time so someone could intervene.

"Scream all you want, babe," Adonis told the Titan struggling beneath him, and he laughed again. "Look around," he said, and grabbed her leotard and pulled her up to him. He rotated his other arm in a circle around himself, illustrating the absence of other people. "There's nobody here to save you. And actually, screaming only makes me —"

Raven spat in his face. He growled menacingly, gritting his teeth, and wiped the spit off his face. He balled his hand into a fist and punched Raven in the ribs.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be," Adonis said coyly, as the growl gave way to a sleazy smirk. "You got some fire in you, babe. I can dig tha -"

Raven heard a whoosh above her, quickly followed by a scream from Adonis.

Gravity brought her to the ground, then she sat back up and looked down the street. A large figure was standing on top of Adonis a block away. It let out a piercing howl, as Raven tried to decipher what the thing was, with its silhouette in the moonlight as the only clue.

She realized what it was as it began running back toward her – a towering, hairy, green figure with giant claws and a hunched back. It slowly approached Raven and bent down close to her.

"You came back," Raven said, as a tear escaped from her eye. She lifted her hand to its face, gazed into its empty white eyes, and smiled.

The Beast knelt down and looked over her closely, sniffing her, checking to see if she was hurt. He could sense that she was pretty shaken up, and she had some internal injuries.

"Thank you," Raven said weakly, and rubbed its head. It gently nestled its nose to her face, and she hugged it, still stroking the side of its face with her delicate hand, making it purr softly. Raven's vision began to fade, and she felt weaker by the second.

Adonis slowly stood up, regained his balance, and prepared to strike back. He ran at the two Titans, and gave a loud roar as he charged toward them.

The Beast looked up from its mate, set her back down gently and gave a roar as it charged toward Adonis.

The primal creature swung its powerful paw with a lethal uppercut, hitting the villain square in the chest, sending him soaring into the night sky.

The Beast leapt up high in the air, and came down upon Adonis' flailing body with an immense downward kick. Adonis hit the ground, with The Beast standing on top of him, and the suit of armor surrounding Adonis shattered when it hit the street.

The scrawny, weaponless villain lay unconscious in the crater that the two created with their landing. The Beast returned to Raven's side, only to find that she too was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Good job, Beast Boy," came Robin's voice. The Boy Wonder approached The Beast, limping slightly, with Cyborg and Starfire trailing behind him. "You bring Raven back home to the hospital wing, and we'll take Adonis to jail."

The Beast nodded, and then it picked Raven up off the ground and carried her in its arms as it raced back to the Tower.

*_TWENTY MINUTES LATER*_

Beast Boy tenderly laid Raven on the bed in the hospital wing. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

Raven's body gently lifted off the bed, floating a few inches above it. Her arms were at her sides, and her eyes were still closed.

A tear came to Beast Boy's eye. He reached out and held her hand in his, stroking the top of her hand softly with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized to her with genuine sadness in his voice. "I shouldn't have left the Tower. I shouldn't have made you guys fight Adonis without me."

He held back more tears, and then wiped his face with his sleeve and let go of Raven's hand as the door opened and the others walked in.

"She'll be fine, BB," Cyborg reassured the sulking green Titan. "She's just healing herself."

"I know," Beast Boy replied. "I just feel guilty. I feel like it's my fault that Adonis hurt her."

"No, it is not your fault," Starfire assured him, resting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "No more Beast Boy blaming Beast Boy. Raven was injured doing her duty, and there was nothing you could have done."

"Yes, there was," Beast Boy said sullenly. "I made her upset before Adonis attacked downtown, and instead of apologizing to her, I left the Tower and just flew around over the ocean to think about things."

He paused for a moment, still facing Raven.

"When I came back to the Tower, I realized you guys weren't there, and I figured something was wrong," Beast Boy lied.

He turned and looked up at them, and he saw the confused look on their faces. He didn't tell them that Raven had telepathically communicated with him and begged him to come back and help them, because it only made him feel more guilty.

"So I flew up into the sky and saw the fire coming from the destruction Adonis had caused," Beast Boy continued. "I got there as fast as I could, but I didn't get there quick enough. I let Raven get hurt. If I had done the right thing and just apologized to her after what I said, I would've been with her to protect her."

Robin turned around and looked at Cyborg and Starfire, and nodded. Then he turned to Raven, who still hovered above the bed.

"Go get some rest, Beast Boy," Robin said. "Let's let Raven recover on her own, we should –"

"I'm not leaving her until she wakes up," Beast Boy interrupted, and he stood up and faced Robin with evident seriousness in his voice. "I won't."

"Don't worry, BB," Cyborg told Beast Boy. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Beast Boy glared at the robotic Titan, but then he slowly walked toward the door.

He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Raven. He looked at her, then he heaved a long sigh, and turned again and headed toward his room.

*_LATER THAT NIGHT*_

Beast Boy heard a knock at his door. He stirred in his bed, but didn't get up. He heard the knock again, only it was louder.

He rolled off his bed and landed on his feet, stumbling a little as he regained his balance. He dragged himself to his dresser and threw on a Metallica T-shirt, rubbing his eyes. He didn't bother putting on a pair of pants, as he slowly walked toward the door in his black and dark-magenta boxers and pressed the button on the wall.

The door slid open, and Raven stood in the doorway.

Beast Boy's face lit up like a tiki torch.

"Raven!" he shouted, then he ran up to her and hugged her. He squeezed her with what strength he had, then quickly realized that she was probably getting uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously and started to let go of her.

But she didn't let go of him. She pulled him back to her, and hugged him tighter, very similarly to how she hugged him after he apologized to her after the Malchior incident.

_"See, it feels good, doesn't it?" Love said with a smile._

_"Yes," Raven replied. "This is the happiest I've ever been."_

_"Just wait 'til you see what comes next," Lust said seductively, with a sly grin on her face._

_..._


	8. Passions

Beast Boy pulled away from Raven's hug, slightly confused.

She beamed at him, her rare but ever-so-radiant smile struck a powerful chord in his heart. Still holding her waist with both hands, he looked her up and down.

She looked down at the floor nervously as her gray face flushed into a bright shade of pink. She looked back up after a few moments and gazed into his hopeful eyes. He had never seen her eyes twinkle so brilliantly.

Her striking beauty and mysterious personality became too much for him. He grabbed both sides of her head with his hands, running his fingers through her thick, luscious hair, and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had.

The sorceress felt a wave of euphoria pass through her slender frame, as fireworks went off in her head. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth to feel his wide, long tongue massaging hers.

They stood in the doorway for three minutes, pressing their lips so hard against each other's faces that they had to stop to catch their breath.

"You want to come in, so the others don't see us?" Beast Boy asked, still breathing heavily.

Raven didn't speak, she simply dove right back into another kiss. Still with lips locked, she pushed the two of them into the room, and she waved her hand at the door, using her telekinetic powers to slide the door shut.

_"This feels so amazing!" Raven thought. "I finally have him in my arms."_

_Raven looked over at Love, who was smiling. Then Love stepped aside, and Lust stepped forward. Raven's mind became clouded by something that she had never felt before._

_"I've been waiting so long for this," Lust spoke with such a seductive manner that it soothed Raven. "I'll take it from here, Raven," she said, cracking her knuckles. Raven obliged, and let Lust take over control of her body._

The kissing continued, and saliva began to escape from their mouths as their tongues became more active.

Raven waved her hand and enveloped the mattress on the top bunk of Beast Boy's bed with her dark energy and set it on the floor in front of her.

She finally broke away from their kiss, and she shoved Beast Boy backward onto the mattress. He landed on his butt with a thud, but never took his eyes off Raven.

_"Let's have a little fun with him first," Lust suggested. Raven nodded in agreement._

She slowly removed her cape, and tossed it away, starting the first new pile of clothes on Beast Boy's still-clean floor.

She slowly and seductively swayed her hips from side to side to her own rhythm, then around in a circular motion a few times, and winked at Beast Boy. His jaw dropped to the floor. She bent down toward the floor without bending her knees, showing off her toned legs and her luscious butt, and touched the floor with her fingers, keeping her eyes locked on Beast Boy. Then she slowly curled back into an upright standing position and put one hand on her hip. She then began to undo her leotard with her other hand, exposing her cleavage.

Beast Boy immediately removed his shirt. Raven froze in her stance, and stared at his bare chest.

He wasn't the scrawny little green kid anymore. He had developed firm pecs, and his biceps bulged like Raven had never seen them do before. A six-pack stood out from his green skin, and a little streak of sweat trailed down his abs, glistening in the moonlight.

She started drooling at the sight of this muscular stud in front of her, but then she remembered that she was supposed to be toying with him.

She finished unzipping the back of her leotard, and she started slowly pulling it off her shoulders. She stopped at the point where the top of the leotard barely covered her hardening nipples. She held the leotard up with one hand and she put her other hand up to her mouth. She playfully bit her index finger, and toyed with the green Titan.

"Oh, I seem to be having some trouble removing my leotard," she moaned softly.

Beast Boy heard this sexy voice coming from Raven's mouth and did a double-take. He had never heard her voice sound like this, but he loved every bit of it.

He stood up, and ripped the leotard off her stunning body, completely tearing the leotard in two and fully exposing Raven's mountainous breasts and her slim stomach.

He gulped, and began panting nervously. She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her right breast. He froze for a moment, but then squeezed it firmly. She let out a small moan, and he squeezed it again.

Then, without warning, he buried his face into her neck and began to suck on her sensitive area near her jugular vein. She shivered in delight, and she put her free hand on his crotch. Only his boxers separated her hand from his throbbing member.

_"Oh Azar," Raven thought. "It's huge!" Even Lust had a look of surprise on her face._

She massaged his private area as he continued kissing the side of her neck. He then moved his head downward and began sucking on her fully erect left nipple, while still massaging the right breast. She let out a moan of pleasure and pressed his head harder against her soft bosom, and he licked the nipple as he succulently drew upon it. She bit her bottom lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping from her throat.

Then Beast Boy caught her off-guard. He picked her up, sweeping her off her feet, and he delicately lay her down upon the mattress on the floor.

He tore off his boxers, knelt down and slowly slid her panties down her legs and over her feet. He held the panties up to his face, and took in a deep breath.

The undergarments were already moist, and he loved the smell that came from them – they brought out the carnal urge that had somewhat haunted him ever since he realized that he loved her.

He tossed the panties aside, and he set his sights on her bare womanhood. He looked back up at her face, staring at her luminous eyes, and laid down on top of her and kissed her soft, supple lips.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Beast Boy's rock-hard dick, and directed it to her opening. She looked up at him longingly.

"Take me," she whispered. He eagerly began to oblige.

He held his eight inches of manhood, and pushed the head against her opening, not quite entering it yet. She moaned, and he could tell she was growing impatient.

_"I'm gonna make her wait," he thought. "Let's see how long I can make her last."_

He pulled his penis away from her opening, and lowered his head to her dripping wet pussy. He began stroking her clitoris with his tongue, tasting the juices flowing out of her.

She grabbed the back of his head, gripping his green hair with her long, slender fingers, and pushed his head deeper into her opening.

"_Oh_…_my_…_Azar_…" Raven panted between big, heaving breaths.

He smiled to himself as he continued to caress her vaginal walls with his warm, salivating tongue. He stuck two of his fingers into her opening below his tongue, and pushed them in and out, causing her to moan louder than she had before.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Raven shrieked, as a wave of pleasure overtook her - her first-ever orgasm. Her juices flowed out of her like a raging river, and Beast Boy lapped them up with gusto, not even breaking his rhythm in his cunnilingus.

Raven grabbed his head with both hands and lifted it up away from her lap. Her eyes began to glow with her dark energy, and she said in a mysterious, threatening voice: "Give it to me. NOW."

Beast Boy smiled. "Okay then," he replied, and without any warning shoved his dick into her.

She screamed at the force of his thrust. After the first few thrusts, he came upon her barrier, but didn't push it in entirely.

"This might hurt a little," he warned her.

"Then make it hurt so good," she responded, trying as best she could to bare an innocent countenance.

He pulled back, and the head of his penis now laid in wait at the entrance to her opening. He closed his eyes, and pushed inward with all his might, and her hymen broke from the impact.

"AAAAAAGH!" Raven screamed in both pain and pleasure.

"If we keep going, it won't hurt as long," Beast Boy told her, without breaking his rhythm. She nodded, and she groaned with every thrust. A trickle of blood flowed from her womanhood, but it didn't faze either of them.

Thrust after thrust, waves of pleasure flowed through both of them. They were connected in this intimate moment together, and they became one within each other, and nothing was going to stop them – not the other Titans, not any villain, not any natural disaster.

He kept up his rhythm for a few minutes before she came to her next orgasm. She started to scream, but Beast Boy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please, not too loud," he told her. "We don't want to wake the others."

"I can't help it!" Raven said, still crying out with each of his continuous thrusts. "I don't even care at this point!"

He pulled out of her, which evoked a sorrowful moan from her, as if she was sad that it was over. He flipped her over onto her stomach, and she giggled when she realized he just wanted to change positions.

She arched her back, and lifted her rear end up to him. She turned her head to face him.

"Doggy style?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm an animal, aren't I?"

She flashed a devilish smile, which rivaled her evil father's.

"Keep going, you filthy animal," she commanded him.

"Just try and stop me," Beast Boy said greedily.

Still on his knees, he grabbed both of her hips, and brought them closer to him. He shoved his member into her opening again, startling her and making her coo with delight. Each thrust was accompanied by a small grunt from Raven.

After a few more minutes, Raven's body shivered with another orgasm, as Beast Boy continued his thrusting. His legs were burning now, and his muscles were giving out. Raven could sense this, and she stopped him mid-thrust.

"My turn to be on top," she demanded.

Beast Boy didn't complain. He pulled out of her, and laid down on the mattress next to her.

Raven rolled over on top of him, and she looked at him with her dark, amethyst eyes. She bent down and kissed him lovingly, straddling his waist. He assisted her in lifting up her firm buttocks and guiding her opening toward his member. She slowly descended upon it and surrounded it with her womb, making her breathe heavily once again.

She thrust her hips into his, and the two of them formed one rhythm. Beast Boy moaned with pleasure and grabbed her breasts, which were swinging back and forth with her motions. He pulled her toward him and sucked on her hard, gray nipple, while massaging the other breast. She moaned loudly and grabbed the back of his head again with one hand, and grabbed his hand that was on her other breast, and squeezed his hand in hers.

Euphoria swept over the hormonal Titans as the two kept at it for what seemed to them like an eternity. Even Beast Boy was proud of himself for lasting this long.

Raven experienced three more orgasms, each accompanied by a symphony of moans and squishing sounds. After several blissful minutes, Raven's final climax sent waves of orgasm through the most sensitive part of Beast Boy's penis, and he clenched his leg muscles.

"Raven, I'm – UGHHHHH!" he moaned loudly, nearly matching the volume of Raven's orgasmic scream.

He released inside her, but the two continued thrusting into one another. When he finally stopped, the muscles in his legs were on fire, but he didn't care. He lay there on the mattress, panting, with Raven still on top of him.

Still inside her, he looked up at her face, with had begun to glisten with sweat. He gazed deep into her dark, mysterious eyes, and he saw a tear forming in the eyes that looked right back at his.

"I love you so much, Rae," he whispered. "Deep down, I've always loved you, in some way. And I will always love you, no matter what."

"Really?" Raven asked him. Her eyes welled up with happy tears.

"Without a doubt in my mind," he replied. He sat up and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

"I love you too, BB," Raven said with a satisfied sigh, and she pressed her lips against his.

_"She called me 'BB'?!" Beast Boy thought excitedly. "Whoa! She never calls me 'BB'!"_

After a couple minutes of kissing, she rolled over onto the mattress and lay beside her green lover. Raven stared at the ceiling for a moment, then a smile crept onto her face as she closed her eyes.

_"My work here is done," Lust declared proudly, then trailed backward and stood next to Happy and Love._

_"You see, Raven?" Love cooed softly. "Love conquers all. The passion you two just shared will never be forgotten."  
_

_Happy just stood there, beaming. Raven smiled back, and approached the three emotions.  
_

_"Thank you, all of you," Raven squeaked happily. "I feel so...loved."  
_

_Brave appeared out of nowhere.  
_

_"Told ya. All you had to do was pull the trigger." Brave gave Raven a smirk. "Ya got the balls now, huh?"  
_

_Raven laughed, and Nevermore faded away.  
_

She heaved an exhausted sigh, then she felt the sheets shift beside her.

Beast Boy rolled onto his side, resting his head on his hand, and looked at her still-naked body.

_"I don't want this night to end," Beast Boy thought. "This is the greatest night of my life."_

He gazed at the flawless figure of his beloved beside him. He moved his vision from her legs, to her torso, and finally to her crystal eyes, which shone spectacularly back at him.

"Who would've thought that my angel would actually be half-demoness?" he said with a sly grin on his face. She laughed, and rolled back on top of him.

"Now _that_ was funny," she said approvingly. "Why can't you make more jokes like that?"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes again.

They both giggled, then closed their eyes and pressed their lips together.

...

**I've gotten a few reviews about the sex scene, and yeah, it's not the greatest, I can admit that. But it's my first fan fiction, and also, Beast Boy and Raven are virgins, so they're not gonna know exactly what to do or how to do it. However, I am trying to tweak and refine parts of it to make it better for y'all, so keep the reviews coming!  
**


	9. Trouble

Beast Boy awoke, and discovered that he was smiling. He had had another dream about Raven.

He realized he had been sleeping on the floor, which usually meant that he got a good night's sleep, and that was _definitely_ the case this time. He remained on the floor, and allowed small chuckles to escape from his throat.

He looked over at the girl sleeping beside him, and sighed happily.

She lay with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Beast Boy lay with his arm underneath her body, and he could feel her baby-soft skin, gray and beautiful, against his green skin. Her hair frizzed everywhere; she had a bad case of bed-head on this particular morning, but he couldn't care less.

She was his now. Raven was his. And he was hers.

He couldn't help but let a smile wipe across his goofy face. He turned to the window, and gazed at the orange-hued sky as the sun slowly rose on the horizon. A stray cloud or two passed in front of the window in his line of vision, and he saw a strange-looking cloud.

He sat up, craned his neck and rubbed his eyes to try to better focus upon the formation of densely-packed precipitation. He gasped at what he saw, and then smiled.

It looked like a raven.

He turned to his beloved, about to nudge her to wake her up and show her the cloud, but he decided against it.

Yeah, the raven cloud was great, but he was lying peacefully on his mattress on his floor with the love of his life. He wasn't about to ruin that blissful moment for a dumb cloud.

He sighed again, as another smile crept across his face.

He looked her up and down, the sheets falling gracefully over her curves, outlining her thin-but-lean body.

She embodied true beauty, in his opinion, and he wouldn't want anyone else. Except for Ter—

_No._ Not Terra.

He thought he had loved Terra, but he always had trouble convincing himself one way or the other.

He gave a slight groan as he thought about it. His stomach churned with the thought of the blond former-Titan.

He thought he loved her after she turned to stone to stop a massive volcano, saving the city. He thought he loved her when she joined the Titans. Hell, he even thought he loved her when he saw her for the first time in that canyon, when she killed the giant scorpion.

But no, it wasn't real love. Not like the real love he had for Raven.

Sure, Terra was great, and he still was sort of upset about Slade interrupting their kiss in the Ferris wheel the night he found out the truth.

But it was just puppy love. She was somebody who hung out with him outside the Tower, someone who laughed at his jokes, and someone who actually liked his immaturity and his boyish charm. But it wasn't real love.

If it was real love, he realized, he would've saved her from Slade. He would have kept begging her to remember him when he found her at her school and she had no idea who he was.

After Terra turned him away, Beast Boy pulled the fly-on-the-wall routine and buzzed around her classroom from time to time to check up on her, to see her face again.

But he knew she wanted nothing to do with him. After months of spying, he finally let her go. He had to if he was going to have a life, and he knew it.

And now, she had invaded his mind again. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to try to forget about her push her out of his mind.

He turned and looked at Raven, hoping her presence would block Terra from his thoughts.

He gazed at her, the smile reappearing on his face, and the inevitable tooth once again took its place outside his lips.

He couldn't get over how gorgeous she was – this girl that he'd met years ago, and had been trying to impress ever since.

After they had defeated the Gordanians, she had made the mistake (as she thought of it in her mind) of telling him that she thought he was funny, and since then he was always cracking jokes, just trying to get her to laugh.

In a recent argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven came to Beast Boy's defense and told Cyborg that Beast Boy's jokes actually didn't suck as much anymore – a comment that evoked a giant grin from Beast Boy and caused Cyborg's jaw to drop.

Beast Boy lifted up his hand and gently placed it on her head, trying not to wake her, and started running his ungloved fingers through her hair. She moaned softly and shifted in her sleep in response to his hand atop her head, but she didn't wake up.

He lifted his other arm, moved it toward her body, and started lightly grazing his fingers along her curves. He felt her shiver, and she scooted closer to his warm body underneath the sheets, and a smile formed on her unconscious lips.

He stared at the majestic woman lying beside him for several minutes, just drinking in her radiance, and then he lay back down and closed his eyes.

_"This is perfect," Beast Boy thought. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"_

He shifted his body so that it was further under hers, then he leaned up, opening his eyes, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, which caused her to emit another small shiver. His smile grew wider, and he lay back down, and he began to think.

His mind was swimming with the thought of his beautiful Raven. It was such a happier thought occupying his head than…ummm, what was he thinking about before? Something about Mumbo, or something? Oh well, back to Raven…

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Raven opened her eyes and realized that her head was not on her soft, fluffy pillow. She looked up, and saw Beast Boy beaming at her. She couldn't resist returning his smile.

"Morning, Beautiful," Beast Boy chuckled.

"Morning," Raven replied appreciatively. "But why'd you call me 'Beautiful'?"

"Because you are, of course," Beast Boy answered. "I know it's cliché, but it's the most accurate word I can think of right now." He laughed nervously, and she smirked back at him.

"Well, if we're going for accuracy," Raven retorted, "Then I guess I'll call you 'Goofy'."

Beast Boy made a face that basically read: "I am not amused." But that face quickly transformed into a smirk, and he swiftly leaned toward Raven and started kissing her neck playfully and nibbling her ear.

She laughed as she tried to push her green lover off of her.

"Beast Boy, stop!" She laughed uncontrollably. "That tickles!"

He rolled over, sitting on top of her, pinning her down while he kissed her face and neck all over. She continued her gales of laughter.

He stopped for a moment, holding her beneath him.

They locked eyes for a moment, which became several moments, which turned into a full minute, with neither of them saying a word.

"Hi," Beast Boy broke the silence. The brightest smile flashed from his face.

"Hi," Raven said back to him, matching his brilliant grin with one of her own.

He leaned down and locked lips with the girl, and she rolled back over on top of him, keeping their lips firmly together.

Another five minutes passed, and they remained in the same position on Beast Boy's mattress, give or take a few short breaks for them to catch their breaths.

When their mouths finally parted, she sat up and ran her fingers through his messy green hair.

"Why did we let ourselves take so long to get to this point?" Raven wondered longingly.

"Well, speak for yourself," Beast Boy replied, with a half-hearted smirk. Then he quickly realized that his comment made Raven's smile disappear, and a worried expression came over her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he said, trying as best he could to have an apologetic tone in his voice.

Her worried expression remained, which didn't make him feel any better.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She demanded in a suddenly dark, accusing tone.

"Nothing, I promise!" Beast Boy affirmed unconvincingly, trying to cover for his folly.

"You could've come clean at any point too, ya know!" Raven shrieked, the anger now dripping from her harsh voice. "I mean, I know it wasn't easy for you, but you can't imagine how difficult it was for me to admit my feelings! I've spent my whole life trying to keep myself from revealing feelings like that!"

"I know, I know!" Beast Boy was in trouble now, and he knew it. "As soon as I said it, I realized how hypocritical the comment was!"

But he was too late. Raven quickly stood up and walked around the room, picking up her clothes, which were scattered everywhere from the previous night's…activities.

She swiftly put her underwear back on, and then she walked over to her leotard, which was lying in two pieces on the floor. She waved her hand, and her black energy swept over the two halves and reconnected them. She slid the leotard on quickly, and then put on her shoes.

"Raven, I'm sorry, I promise!" Beast Boy pleaded with her. "Please don't go! Think of the amazing night we had! It was the best night of my life!"

Raven didn't answer him. She picked up her cape and threw it back on, flipping the hood up over her head, and walked to the door. A tear escaped from her eye as she reached for the button on the wall to open the door.

Beast Boy dove toward her and grabbed her by the ankles.

"Please don't go," he said softly as he looked up at her.

He had started crying. They were tears of genuine sorrow and remorse, but they did not sway the dark Titan above him.

She stared down at him, analyzing his face, noticing every tear that was falling from it. She shook her head gloomily.

"Good-bye, Beast Boy," she said dolefully, and she opened the door.

Beast Boy had begun to protest again when she surrounded him with her black energy and cast him off her feet and onto the mattress, which regressed under his weight.

She looked around to make sure none of the other Titans saw her coming out of his room, and then she turned and gave a last look at Beast Boy.

He looked back at her, drilling his eyes into hers, and stood up.

She shook her head again and made her way back to her room with quick, hurried steps. He could hear her choking back tears as she ran back to her room.

His door closed after she walked away. He fell to the floor, only half of his body landing on the mattress, and he fell back off the mattress onto the faded green carpet.

He sat there with tears streaming from his face, as he wondered just how badly he'd messed up.

He'd had the greatest night of his life with the woman he loved most. And he ruined it all by making a stupid remark that made her upset enough to just get up and leave.

His grief suddenly vanished and was replaced by fury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed at himself.

He stood up and began knocking things off his desk, nightstand, and shelves. "YOU ARE SO _STUPID_!"

He started trying to tear his hair out of his head. "You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, COULD YOU?!"

He fell to the floor once more and buried his face into his mattress.

He thought of their hug outside his door. He thought of her face when she was smiling in her sleep. He thought of the cloud that looked like a raven.

What he wanted most in this world had just been given to him and taken away in one night.

He groaned mournfully as angry tears soaked into the mattress.

...


	10. Inspiration

**Thank you for reading this far! Things aren't looking good for Beast Boy. Will Raven come around? What will Beast Boy do? Please read and enjoy!**

_"One week. She hasn't said a word to me in one week."_

It was now the first day of December.

Beast Boy lay on a long, flat rock on the shore of the Titans' island, staring up at the clear night sky and the thousands of stars hovering outside the Earth's atmosphere.

He reached backward and placed his hands under his head, providing some cushion from the solid rock beneath him.

This was his spot. He hadn't been out here since the night Raven hugged him after the Malchior drama. That had been a much more pleasant situation than this, and involved a much more ecstatic Beast Boy.

He would come out here and think to himself for hours during the night sometimes, contemplating and concocting ideas for pranks, inspirations, or just plans for the next day.

He certainly needed the time to think on this particular night.

Somehow the hard, flat rock was much more comfortable to lie on than the rough carpet in his room, and he found that his thinking served him better out under the night sky than in the comfort of his own room.

He knew Raven wouldn't crack under her feelings, or even just from pity for Beast Boy's miserable state. Like she said, she'd spent her whole life trying to hold in her emotions and feelings in situations like this. He thought of it as an unfair advantage in this little mind game.

But it wasn't a game to him. It wasn't to her, either, but he didn't know that.

_"I love her," he thought to himself. "I told her to her face, several times. I kissed her. I made love to her. Then I make one snarky remark, and now she hates me."_

He slammed an angry fist onto the rock, shooting vibrations of pain up his arm.

He felt a cold gust of wind hit his face in the brisk late-autumn air, rustling his hair. The only sounds he could hear were the crashing of waves onto the rocks, and a police siren floating over the water from the city beyond.

_"I apologized countless times, but she won't listen," he continued. "It would be so much easier to just give up, but I can't. I love her too much."_

He sat up, propping himself up with his arms behind him, and stared into the horizon.

_"It's just not fair. How could I have been so insensitive?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cyborg strolled into the living room with a grin stretching from ear to ear and a large box in his hands.

He hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down on it with an audible thud. He ripped the box open and pulled out the contents of the box, as his giant grin grew even wider.

"BOO-YAH!" he screamed joyfully. "Gamestation 2 Deluxe Edition, baby! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

He turned on the television, hooked up the console, and turned it on.

The main menu screen appeared, and he stared at the massive screen, speechless at the beauty of it all.

Robin sat at the dinner table, enjoying a meal of spaghetti and meatballs with Starfire, explaining to her how to properly get the noodles onto the fork by twirling it. Starfire watched intently, wide-eyed.

"Incredible!" she squealed. "It's like magic!" she giggled, then attempted it with her own utensil.

Her happy expression disappeared when she tried her hand at it and failed miserably, which made Robin chuckle under his breath as he tried to further instruct the alien girl.

"Yo, Robin?" Cyborg called, breaking the Boy Wonder's attention from his alien girlfriend. "Where's BB and Raven?"

"Not sure where Beast Boy is," Robin replied. "Raven hasn't left her room for days, except for meals and missions, but I haven't seen Beast Boy all day."

"Huh," Cyborg thought out loud. "That's strange. You don't think they're –"

"Nope," Robin interrupted, surprised at himself that a sigh came out with the word he spoke. A frown came upon Starfire's face, as well as Robin's.

Starfire had become extremely disappointed to see the tension between Raven and Beast Boy.

She was overjoyed when she saw them doing anything together. She desperately wanted them to become a couple so that she and Robin weren't the only couple around.

Robin wouldn't admit it, but he actually agreed with Starfire on that point.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Cyborg told Robin with a sigh. "I can't remember the last time she's avoided him this much."

The mechanized Titan got up off the couch and walked to the giant glass window of the room, overlooking the water and the city. His gaze drifted downward, and he saw a tiny black-and-green speck near the edge of the water.

"Hey, I think I found him," Cyborg told the others. Starfire flew to his side immediately, and stared down at the shore. She gasped, then turned and made a beeline for the door, disappearing from the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beast Boy closed his eyes and lay back down, his hands underneath his head.

He scratched an itch on his scalp, rummaging through the mop of now-greasy, dirty green hair. He hadn't showered since Raven stopped speaking to him. His depression had started to affect his demeanor.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy barked out loud, irritated that someone was bothering him during his thinking time.

"How did you know I was approaching you?" Starfire inquired, completely caught by surprise that Beast Boy was aware of her presence.

"I just knew," Beast Boy said, his agitation deflating and turning into melancholy.

"I brought down your portable music player for you to listen to, what is it called? The pod of eyes?"

"Yeah, my iPod," Beast Boy answered, still not turning to look at her, keeping his attention focused straight ahead of him.

Starfire surveyed the shape-shifting Titan below her, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"Please, is your current behavior regarding the isolation of Raven from you – I mean, 'from us'?"

Beast Boy turned and glared angrily at Starfire, taking offense to her question. She had covered her mouth after her blunder, with a look of shock plastered on her face. But his anger shortly faded, and he buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

Starfire let her arms fall back to her side, then she floated over to him, knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fear not, Beast Boy," she said soothingly. "This issue with Raven will pass shortly."

Beast Boy knew better than to believe her, but the concern in her voice got the best of him. He turned to the Tamaranian, managed to flash a weak smile, then held out his hand for his iPod, which she handed to him.

He turned back around to stand up, then he faced Starfire, and hugged her.

"Thanks, Star," he said, as he rested his head on her chest. A tear escaped from his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

"You are welcome," she said as her customary giant smile reappeared on her face. "Now come, please return with me to the living room. We can play the game of Mega Monkeys together!"

Beast Boy removed his head from her chest, shook it softly, as his small smile faded, and he politely declined.

"I think I'd rather just stay out here a little longer," he told her. "I'll come up for bed soon."

She hovered in front of him for a few seconds, trying to formulate a response, but she couldn't think of anything except for a half-hearted smile, which for Starfire was the equivalent of a regular smile for most people.

Then she turned, flew back to the roof and landed in front of the door. She opened it, walked inside and descended down the stairs.

Beast Boy turned back to the body of water in front of him, and lay back down on his rock.

He looked at his iPod in his hand, turned it on, and stuck the ear-buds in his ears. He hit the play button, and he listened to the first song that came on, "Run Away" by The Audition.

He wanted to hit the "next" button because it was such a depressing song about an ended relationship, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He listened to the whole song, and by the time it was finished, his eyes were welled up with tears.

As the song faded away, he jumped to his feet, a wide grin suddenly materializing.

"I've got it!" He yelled victoriously, and he ran full-speed back toward the tower.

...


	11. Music to Her Ears

**This is a very musical chapter. None of the Titans sing anything, but music is pretty heavily involved. Please don't laugh too hard at some of the songs you see listed, I did the best I could to make the theme fit. Enjoy! :)**

Beast Boy raced to his room, repeating his idea in his mind over and over again so as not to forget it.

He stopped in front of his door, hunched over and gasping for breath, and removed his glove to put his hand on the scanner.

As he did so, he realized that he could've just morphed into a fast animal and ran to his room, or an aerial creature that can fly up to his room. He muttered obscenities under his breath as his bedroom door slid open.

He leapt to his desk, sat down and opened up the laptop computer that Robin insisted all the Titans have.

Beast Boy had been utterly perplexed at Robin's demand, but didn't complain about it. In the two years he'd had the laptop, it was the thing he took care of the most meticulously – well, besides his photo albums.

He opened up his music library, and began making a playlist for Raven.

He thought of songs that would fit well in the playlist, but he didn't have all of them. He mumbled under his breath as he purchased some of the songs he needed on iTunes.

He opened up the drawer of his mahogany-painted desk and pulled out a blank compact disc.

He pressed the "Open" button on the CD drive of the laptop, and placed the disc on the tray, and pressed the button again to close it.

After a few seconds and a few clicks of the mouse, Beast Boy sat back in his desk chair, arms folded behind his head, and waited.

Four minutes later, the computer beeped, signaling the CD had been burned successfully.

Beast Boy chuckled as he remembered Cyborg's explanation of the phrase "burning a CD" to Starfire, who was thoroughly confused as to why they were not damaging a compact disc with fire.

He took the CD out of the tray and placed it gently on the desk, then reached across his desk and grabbed a permanent marker.

"Okay, what to write on this thing," Beast Boy wondered aloud. "Oh, I got it."

He scribbled something on the disc, and then he grabbed a blue permanent marker and used it to jot something else down on the disc.

He took out an empty CD case from the desk drawer, and inserted the CD into it. Then he opened a cabinet on the other side of the desk, and pulled out a piece of loose-leaf paper.

He put the permanent markers back where they belonged, and grabbed an ink pen.

He spent an hour writing on the paper, crossing out incorrect words and scribbling in words and phrases that he forgot to include in his original sentences.

When he finished, he threw the pen down on the desk, stood up and held the paper in his hands. He read over it once, then he hugged the paper to his chest.

"Raven, if you don't take me back after I give you this, I don't know if you ever will," Beast Boy said longingly.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a photo album. He flipped it to the page he was looking for, and took out a picture of himself with Raven.

He smiled at the picture, and walked back over to the desk, and he attached the photo to the paper he'd just wrote.

"I can't stand being without you," Beast Boy breathed. "I just can't stand to see you alone."

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He rolled over in his bed to look at the clock. It read 9:00 a.m.

"Sweet, great timing!" Beast Boy said with a grin.

He jumped out of his bed, grabbed a clean uniform out of his closet and ran to the bathroom.

He stepped inside, closed the door, removed his clothes and stepped into the shower.

He always loved a warm shower in the morning: it was just the thing to really wake him up and start the day. Not that he needed it today – he was peculiarly energetic on this morning.

After washing up, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and put on his clean clothes. His hair, still wet, fell down in front of his face, partially blocking his vision in his right eye.

He ran back to his room, and packed a small duffel bag. He zipped it up, and then he ran to the living room.

The doors to the living room slid open, and Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen area.

He tossed his duffel bag on the counter and began preparing scrambled tofu eggs as he poured himself a glass of soy milk.

He gulped down his eggs and milk, and, after putting his dishes away, sprinted for the door.

As soon as it opened, Beast Boy proceeded to take off down the hall, but after one step he ran into a blurry red-and-green object and fell backward to the floor.

He looked up at Robin, who had barely budged with the impact.

The two had the same look of surprise on their faces.

Robin looked down at the green Titan on the floor and noticed the duffel bag on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Robin asked him, as he reached down and helped Beast Boy back to his feet.

"Yep," Beast Boy replied. "I'm going to pay Jericho a visit."

Robin nodded, remembering the friendship that Beast Boy and Jericho had built after the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil.

"When will you be back?" Robin inquired.

"A couple days," Beast Boy assured the team's leader. "I promise. This is really important to me."

Robin nodded again, and stepped aside for Beast Boy to pass.

"See ya!" Beast Boy called as he ran full-speed down the hallway.

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

Raven awoke at the sound of a firm knock on her door. Not moving, she closed her eyes, frustrated that her sleep had been interrupted so abruptly.

"Who is it?" she called; the agitation was evident in her voice. There was no answer at the door.

Sleep had been hard to come by lately for her. The nights during the last week and a half had been mostly comprised of crying and hugging her giant stuffed chicken, with a few breaks in between to try to meditate – unsuccessfully, much to Raven's chagrin.

She was incredibly grateful that the Titans hadn't been summoned but once or twice recently, as she tried as hard as she could to avoid leaving her room.

She opened her eyes, rolled over and stared at her clock on her nightstand: it read 10:00 a.m.

Another knock echoed throughout her room, and this one was louder and longer.

"WHAT?!" Raven shouted as she rolled off her bed and stormed to the door. She pressed the button on the wall, and the door slid open.

She opened her mouth to curse whoever woke her up, but nothing came out, because no one was at the door. She looked left, then right – there was not a soul to be seen.

"Damn it, Beast Boy, grow the hell up," Raven muttered, assuming her green former-lover had reverted back to his more immature prank-filled ways.

She started to turn around to re-enter her room when she noticed something on the floor in front of the door.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she bent down to pick it up. "What the hell is this?"

She brought it back into her room and closed the door. She turned on the lights and rubbed her eyes.

In her hands rested a CD and a piece of paper tied together with a piece of string.

She put the items on her bed, plopped down on the bed next to them, and untied the string.

She picked up the piece of paper, which had the word "Raven" written neatly on the top of the paper. She unfolded it, and a photo fell out of the folded paper and landed on her bedsheets.

She picked it up and gazed upon it.

_"I've never seen this photo before," __Raven thought._

In the photo, Beast Boy had his arm around her, with his other arm stretched out in front of the two of them, as if he was pointing at something.

What surprised Raven the most about the photo was her facial expression. It wasn't a look of irritation or exasperation, but one of joy and wonder.

She pressed the photo to her chest, hugging it.

After a few more moments passed, she put down the picture and picked up the letter.

She noticed immediately that there was ink everywhere: in the margins, between the lines on the page, and the letter filled the entire front of the page of loose-leaf.

Then she began to read it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I have tried all week to apologize to you for what I said that morning in my room about us admitting our feelings for each other. I am truly sorry for being so insensitive toward you and your emotions, and I can only pray that you can forgive me, and if not forgive me, at least speak to me again. I love hearing your voice, Raven. I hope we can at least be on decent speaking terms after you read this, so I can hear your magnificent voice._

_Raven, for the past year or so, you have been the reason I get out of bed every morning. Every day, I try my hardest to make you laugh, because I don't hear your beautiful laugh as often as I'd like. Every night, I dream about you, about us together, and how happy we could be. Every waking second, I try as hard as I can to satisfy you and make your day brighter. Why? Because as dark as you are, you are my only sunshine. You're my everything, Raven. I love you so much that I can't stand it when we're apart. The night we made love was the most passionate and most intimate night of my life. You can't even imagine how happy I was to finally spend a night holding you in my arms._

Raven's eyes began to let loose waves of tears, and she choked out a small sob. She wiped her eyes, and continued reading.

_I made this CD for you, to show you exactly how I feel about you – about how I feel now, and about how much I want to be with you. I hope you like it._

_The songs on it are as follows:_

_1. __"What Gets You Through the Night" – The Audition_  


_2. "I Miss You" – blink-182_

_3. "Leave Out All the Rest" – Linkin Park_

_4. "Careless Whisper" – Seether_

_5. "Right Here" – Staind_

_6. "What Hurts the Most" – Rascal Flatts_

_7. "I Thought She Knew" - *NSYNC_

_8. "Against All Odds" – Phil Collins_

_9. "Here Without You" – 3 Doors Down_

_10. "I'd Do Anything" – Simple Plan_

_11. "Your Smiling Face" – James Taylor_

_12. "Sweet Child O' Mine" – Guns N' Roses_

_13. "I'm Yours" – Jason Mraz_

_14. "This I Promise You" - *NSYNC_

_15. "Love Song" – 311_

_16. "Drowning" – Backstreet Boys_

_17. "Amazed" – Lonestar_

_I love you, Raven. I hope you can find it inside yourself to love me, too, because if you do, then I'd be the happiest guy in the world._

_With all my love, forever and always,_

_Garfield Mark Logan, A.K.A. Beast Boy_

Raven sat on her bed, frozen in a whirlwind of emotions that ran through her head.

_"He used his real name," Raven thought. "He never uses his real name."_

She looked down at the remaining item on her bed: the CD.

She read the word across the top of the disc. It spelled RAVEN in beautiful calligraphy across the top, and at the bottom was an amazing drawing of a raven.

She stared at the CD for what seemed to her like a year.

After two minutes of stillness, she stood up, walked over to her desk and flipped open her laptop. She put the CD in, and a few seconds later, a menu appeared on the screen. She clicked the "Play" button, her heart racing, and the first track came on.

An electric guitar began playing softly with a light drum beat behind it. Her heart fell into a calm, pleasant state as she listened to the song.

_"Tried to find both my life and my love  
Took the time to write down all my thoughts  
Found that I need to let go of these (let go, oh let go)  
All of my worthless insecurities_

_'Cause I've got the tendency_  
_Of dancing away at anything alarming_  
_And so..._

_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_  
_Just turn around_  
_I'll make you break through_  
_Never betray you_  
_And now I know that I_  
_Can't go back on all those promises I shredded but_  
_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_

_Wonder why, why it's taking so long_  
_To step back and admit all my wrongs_  
_Always gave everything you had to me (everything to me)_  
_Tell me why I continue abusing_

_My insecurities have taken away_  
_What I consider charming_  
_And so..._

_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_  
_Just turn around_  
_I'll make you break through_  
_Never betray you_  
_And now I know that I_  
_Can't go back on all those promises I shredded but_  
_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_

_Whoa, I'll never tell you why I do those things I do_  
_Whoa, Oh please just show me some understanding, baby_  
_Whoa, Just trust my soul that I, I'm trying, God I'm trying_  
_Oh, To let you know that I, I've tried to tell you that..._

_My insecurities have taken away_  
_What I consider charming_  
_And so..._

_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_  
_Just turn around_  
_I'll make you break through_  
_Never betray you_  
_And now I know that I_  
_Can't go back on all those promises I shredded but_  
_Can you, will you_  
_At least attempt to stay now_

_I've got the tendency_  
_Of dancing away at anything alarming, and so..._  
_My insecurities..."_

The song softly faded away, and Raven felt another tear streak down her pale, delicate face.

She listened to each track, taking in the sentiment of Beast Boy's gift to her.

She finished listening to the last track, and closed her laptop.

She stood up, walked over to her bed, and fell onto the mattress face-first. She let all her sadness and guilt come out, and she sobbed loudly into the bed.

"How could I have over-reacted as badly as I did?" Raven criticized herself. "After all he's done for me, why did I find an excuse to shut him away again?"

Her rant was interrupted by a knock on her door.

She stood up, collected herself, wiped the tears and other fluids from her face, and walked toward the door.

"Who is it?" Raven asked, unsuccessfully attempting to hide the sadness in her voice.

"It's me," came the familiar voice on the other side of the door.

Raven hesitated slightly, but reached out her hand and pressed the button to open the door.

The door slid open and Beast Boy stood in the doorway, beaming at her. She hadn't seen that smile since their wonderful morning together that seemed to her like an eternity ago.

A tear dropped from her face as she returned his smile with a weak smile of her own. She looked down and saw that Beast Boy was holding the neck of an acoustic guitar.

"May I come in?" Beast Boy asked the sorceress politely.

"Sure," Raven replied, her smile widening slightly. "Come on in."

...


	12. More Than Words

**Guess what, guys and gals? This will be the last chapter! But don't worry, there's a sequel! **

**Thank you all so much for reading up to this point, I really appreciate your time! ENJOY! :)  
**

Beast Boy slowly stepped into Raven's room and walked toward her bed.

He sat down gently upon the dark-blue comforter, which covered bright, hot-pink bedsheets. He set the butt of the guitar down on the carpet with the neck resting against the side of the bed.

"Never figured you as the type to like pink," Beast Boy jested. "Or was that Happy's doing?"

Raven blushed, her face turning a shade of pinkish-red.

She remembered that Beast Boy had been inside her mind before and had interacted with a few of her emotions.

She smiled nervously, and then turned the awkwardness onto him.

"Never figured you as the type to play guitar," Raven mimicked Beast Boy's previous wise-crack, glancing down at the guitar he was holding. "I didn't even know you knew how to play any instruments."

Beast Boy blushed in response, his cheeks on his green face now also turning a bright shade of pink. He lifted his arm up to the back of his head and started nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, you haven't left your room in a while, have you?" He questioned her, chuckling.

Then a sudden seriousness swept over him as he quickly realized that he was the reason that she cooped herself up in this dark and gloomy space in the first place.

Raven lightly shook her head, a sullen and somber countenance appearing.

"Well, I've been gone the past three days," Beast Boy continued. "I went and paid Jericho a visit. He lent me his spare guitar to use, and he taught me how to play it." He finished his story with a sad smile on his face.

"How much could you have learned in three days?" Raven wondered, completely puzzled.

"I'm a fast learner," Beast Boy replied, the sad smile transforming into the broad, goofy grin that she had come to absolutely adore.

A visible glow in his eyes accompanied his trademark smile, and Raven felt her heart melt.

"Raven…" Beast Boy started. "About what I said that morning, I promise I didn't –"

He was interrupted when Raven lunged at him and planted a deep, passionate kiss onto his unsuspecting face, knocking him onto his back, almost falling off the bed.

He tensed up for just a moment before relaxing and returning her kiss, bringing his hand up to her head and absent-mindedly playing with her unfathomably luscious locks as they kissed.

She broke away, sat up and stared at him in his brilliant green eyes.

"No, Beast Boy," Raven stated apologetically. "I'm sorry. I know I over-reacted, but I just felt kinda rushed into this whole thing."

He looked worried, and she quickly tried to reassure him.

"I don't blame you at all, I promise," she said softly. Beast Boy nodded understandingly.

"Thank you," he whispered after a few moments of silence, looking back at her, smiling that beautiful, innocent smile that Raven couldn't get enough of.

"For what?" She asked.

"For loving me the way nobody else in this world ever could," he responded. The rogue tooth outside his mouth twinkled in the sunlight.

If her heart was melting before, it was completely melted now. She was overcome with love, and she threw herself back onto him for another kiss.

But Beast Boy was ready for it this time, his lips welcoming hers as they met yet again.

After about three minutes of tongue wrestling, Raven sat back up and lifted herself off him, sitting beside him on the bed.

Beast Boy sat back up on the bed, still swept up in the passion between them.

Then he reached over and grabbed the guitar, holding it in his lap.

"Can I play you a song?" he asked hopefully, nervousness racking his voice.

Raven simply nodded, her eyes focusing on the guitar.

It really was a stunning instrument. It was a top-of-the-line guitar, with near-perfect steel strings and a polished finish painted on it. It was hard to believe that this was Jericho's backup guitar.

"I never told anyone this, but I actually took voice lessons last year," Beast Boy said, and he turned his head away as he blushed again.

"Really?" Raven replied, her voice trembling with excitement.

"Yeah," he declared, with a little more pride in his voice than before. He pulled out a guitar pick from his pocket, and turned toward Raven.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He positioned his fingers on the neck of the guitar, and started playing.

He softly strummed the strings with the pick twice, and then hit all six strings simultaneously with four fingers and his palm, making the guitar give a small _thunk_ sound. He continued this trend as he played.

After only two "_thunk_"s, Raven instantly knew what song he was performing for her, and she sighed happily.

_"How did he know that was my favorite love song?" Raven thought. "It's my guilty pleasure! He _is _the man I was meant to be with…if he'll stay with me."_

Raven became worried, knowing what she would have to confess to him, but she retained her outward smile, Beast Boy being none the wiser.

Beast Boy smiled back at her and continued strumming and _thunk_-ing the guitar strings, and then he began to sing, almost perfectly in tune.

_Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you.  
It's not that I want you,  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to  
Show me how you feel!_

_More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real,  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me,  
'Cause I'd already know._

Raven was extremely impressed with Beast Boy's vocal range, even though his voice strained slightly to reach the highest notes.

A tear fell from her pale, beautiful face as she continued listening.

_What would you do_  
_If my heart was torn in two?_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real._  
_What would you say_  
_If I took those words away?_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying "I love you"_

_La-dee-da, la-dee-da, dee-dye-dye-da  
More than words  
La-dee-da, la-dee-da_

She grinned at how soft and genuine Beast Boy's singing voice was. It was not how she had expected it at all. She had remembered his rough, scratchy and downright awful singing voice from their karaoke night a year and a half ago with the Titans East.

_Now that I've tried to_  
_Talk to you and make you understand,_  
_All you have to do is_  
_Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_  
_And touch me, hold me close,_  
_Don't ever let me go!_

_More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show,  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me,  
'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do_  
_If my heart was torn in two?_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real._  
_What would you say_  
_If I took those words away?_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying "I love you!"_

_La-dee-da, la-dee-da, dee-dye-dye-da  
More than words  
La-dee-da, la-dee-da, dee-dye-dye-da  
More than words  
La-dee-da,[begins to strum more aggressively]  
Da-dee-da, dee-dye-dye, la-da-dye_ _  
More than words [returns to normal strumming]  
La-dee-da, dye-da, la-da-da-dee  
More than wooo-ooooooords  
Ooooooh, oooh ooooh oooooh,  
Oooooh oooh oooooh_

Beast Boy began picking rapidly at the strings, with amazing accuracy, as Raven recalled from the recorded version of the song. One final pluck of a string echoed throughout the room.

_More than…  
Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ords._

Raven simply stared, starry-eyed, as Beast Boy played the final few notes, which ended in a majestic final chord.

The moments passed, the pair of them just staring at each other, reading each other's eyes.

"Beast Boy," Raven breathed. "That is the most touching thing anyone has ever done for me. That was absolutely…enchanting!" She chuckled at herself, thinking that her use of the word "enchanting" made her sound like Starfire.

He blushed, and continued looking into her crystal eyes.

"Really?" he asked, with a delighted smile. "You liked it?"

"I _loved _it," Raven replied with a playful smirk.

Tears began to freely fall from her eyes, and she pulled him in and hugged him. Their chests were pressed together, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," she whispered in his ear.

His mind practically exploded at her statement. His head was spinning. The Tower could have collapsed at that moment and he wouldn't have taken his eyes off of her. The whole world could have ended right then, and he wouldn't have cared in the slightest.

"But…" Raven continued, "there's something that you deserve to know."

"What is it?" he asked softly. He realized the gravity of what she had to say, though he had no idea what she was about to tell him.

She hesitated. She didn't know how to tell him, she couldn't formulate the words.

"It's okay, I promise, you can tell me anything," he assured her with a smile. "You can trust me, I promise, Rae."

"I…I'm…" she couldn't force the words out. She knew she had to tell him, no matter how much she didn't want to, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true, for fear of driving him away.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy's face was one of seriousness and anxiety, but also excitement.

"I'm…" she gazed into his eyes, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't make him stand up and leave.

"I'm...pregnant…"

...

**Aaaaaaaaand that's all, folks! **

**Please go read the sequel, "The Long Road", which I will be updating every other Thursday!  
**

**Thanks for reading, TT fans! TITANS GO! :)**


End file.
